


Heero Hates You

by GokuGirl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-15
Updated: 2000-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Brandy and Monica's "The Boy is Mine." The boys try another method to get Relena to understand that she will never have Heero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heero Hates You

**Chorus (should be sung by Duo):**    
You need to give it up,  
Yuy's had about enough.  
It's not hard to see   
Heero hates you.  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused  
He's just so sick of you  
Heero hates you.  
  
**Duo:**  
I think it's time we got this straight,  
Let's sit and talk face-to-face  
There is so way you could mistake him  
For your man, are you insane?  
  
**Relena:**  
You see, I know that you maybe  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you can't see  
That Heero really does love me!  
  
**Duo:**  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said when you're near he gets the urge  
To shoot you dead, ain't that a shame  
  
**Relena:**  
Maybe you misunderstood  
'Cause I can't see how he could  
Want to end something so good  
Because my love is all it took  
  
**Chorus:**  
You need to give it up,  
Yuy's had about enough.  
It's not hard to see   
Heero hates you.  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused  
He's just so sick of you  
Heero hates you.  
  
**Relena:**  
Must you do the things you do?  
You keep on acting like a fool  
Heero loves me, not you  
And I know you know it's true!  
  
**Duo:**  
I think you should realize,  
I'm trying to understand why  
You would think that he wants you  
He really hates you and I do too!  
  
**Relena:**  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the truth from the fake  
  
**Duo:**  
When will you get the picture?  
You were never in his future!  
What will make you understand,  
That Heero will never be your man?!  
  
**Chorus:**    
You need to give it up,  
Yuy's had about enough.  
It's not hard to see Heero hates you.  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused  
He's just so sick of you  
Heero hates you.  
  
**Relena:**  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
Heero loves me without a doubt  
You might as well give up, throw in the towel!  
  
**Duo:**  
What makes you think that he loves you?  
When he's been trying to kill you!  
He's been wanting to tear you apart  
Ever since he saw you from the start!  
  
**Chorus:**    
You need to give it up,  
Yuy's had about enough.  
It's not hard to see   
Heero hates you.  
  
I'm sorry that you,  
Seem to be confused  
He's just so sick of you  
Heero hates you.  
  
**Relena:** Not yours, but mine!  
**Duo:** Not yours, but mine!  
**Relena:** Not yours, but mine!  
  
(music slowly fades out as the debate goes on)


End file.
